Ultraviolence
by The Black Sacrament
Summary: AU. Femslash. "Winter has had a guardian angel her whole life. What if this guardian angel is not so angelic? What if this guardian angel is a certain red head who just so happens to be her mate? What happens when they meet the Cullens?"
1. chapter 1

**Just an idea that has been on my mind for a very long time. I'm talking a year or so. I hope you guys enjoy it. I'm really into Victoria having an actual mate. Fuck James hoe. Wenjoi;)**

Have you ever loved someone so much that you would give your life for them? Have you ever loved someone so much that you would wait and wait for them without hesitation?

I have and I do.

It doesn't hurt like you imagine it would. It doesn't feel like they're hurting you. I feel like I am giving everything that I am. I am okay with that. Really. I am.

My love takes the essence of who I am and I smile as her teeth pierce my skin. I imagine that I can feel her lips smile against me.

I can hear Lana Del Rey playing in the background. My girl's name should be Ultraviolence with all the pain she causes.

I jolt in my bed, suddenly wide awake. My eyes roll as I feel arousal coursing through my body. This is how I always wake up nowadays. Damn her.

My hands caress my skin as I think of her. Her blood red hair and cold, pale skin. I imagine her red lips twitching into a smile as she walks toward me like a predator. My hands move lower.

I ache when she isn't here. My body always feels tired and tense. My family thinks I'm depressed and they might be correct. I go to school disinterested in everything going on around me. I put up a facade. I don't need my friends asking me what's wrong as well. How am I supposed to tell them that there's a fucking lasso pulling my heart from my chest? That on the other end of it lies a vampire?

I miss her with everything in me when she's gone. When she's here she never stays for long. I can't really blame her because she can't stay but it still hurts.

She's been visiting me since I was sixteen years old. I remember the day like it was yesterday. It was my birthday and I couldn't sleep. I had been so scared. If I knew what I knew now I would have been waiting on her naked.

 _I toss and turn in my bed. I can't sleep. I just turned sixteen and it feels like I'm wasting my young years. My mind races. I've accomplished nothing in sixteen years. I don't even know what I want to do with my life. Maybe I can go to the Army or the Air Force. I don't want to go to college. I fucking hate school._

 _My mind wanders to my ex girlfriend and I curse aloud. That bitch. She cheated on me so much. I had thought she was my soul mate but soul mates don't cheat. As least I hope they don't. I asked the universe so many times to send me The One but I got_ her

 _I sigh and run a hand through my hair. I miss my long hair slightly but the "man bun" gets me girls so fuck it._

 _A breeze blows through my room suddenly and I stop moving. As I look around my room I can't see anything. It's so dark in here. I should have kept my lamp on. When I think about it, I remember closing the window._

 _My heart beats like a drum. I hope it's a ghost._

 _"Hello," I squeak. I curse myself mentally for sounding so afraid. As I sit up in my bed I hear the floor creak by my closet._

 _"Who the fuck is there," I growl. If it's an intruder I'm gonna kick some ass. Hopefully they don't have a gun._

 _A giggle sounds in my room and I jump like someone stunned me. Oh my fucking god. Someone is in my room._

 _I jump out of the bed and turn on the lamp in the other corner. As my eyes adjust to the light, I see a woman by my window. My heart leaps into my throat. Her red hair is long and wild. It curls perfectly. She looks pale as snow and lips are twitching into a smile. She's the most beautiful woman I've ever seen, but I'm so afraid that I can't move or even scream at her._

 _This woman is familiar..._

 _She prowls toward me like a lioness and I finally back into the corner._

 _"Hello, Winter. I've been watching you," she says quietly. Her voice is innocent and musical. As she gets closer I lift my eyes to hers and I'm falling. All of my fear drains from my body. They are red and glowing, but familiar. Something in my chest pulls me toward her. I feel like she's everything that I had been waiting for but how?_

 _"Who are you," I whisper. I can barely hear my voice. I can't pull my eyes from hers. I had thought my eyes were weird but red is more unusual than gray._

 _Suddenly, she is so close that I can feel her breath against my nose. I inhale deeply. It's so sweet. It smells like strawberries and kiwi. My favorite._

 _"My name is Victoria." Her hands skim up my arms and they are cold. Despite this, heat fills my body. I release a deep breath and she chuckles at me._

 _"You said you've been watching me. Are you a stalker," I breathe. She leans in faster than I can blink and hold my breath. I expect fear but it never comes. Her nose runs up my neck causing shivers to roll up my spine._

 _"We met when you were younger. I've been watching you ever since," she whispers against my skin. I fight the urge to moan and instead grab her shoulders tentatively. "I promised I would come see you on your sixteenth birthday. You've grown up well, little one."_

 _My eyes widen when she calls me "little one". Memories come rushing back like tidal waves. Red hair and cold hands. She found me when I wandered into the woods as a child. I was only six years old. Tears well up in my eyes. She never forgot and I did. But.. she looks exactly the same._

 _She notices my tenseness and pulls back with a smile. I am stunned by how perfect everything is on her. Her teeth are straight and sharp. Her skin is so flawless. She can't be human._

 _"You've noticed I haven't changed, I presume? I'm not human, little one," she rasps. Hands come up to caress my face and I close my eyes. She isn't human. Then what is she? She must be an angel._

 _"What are you?" When I open my eyes she is staring at me intensely. It steals my breath._

 _"Vampire," she whispers. My eyes widen minutely and screaming crosses my mind. The thought is tossed away immediately. I don't want her to leave. "Your eyes are still so gray. You have become so beautiful, little mate. So strong."_

 _As she leans toward me my mind goes blank. All I can do is stare at her lips as they descend toward me._

 _When they meet mine it's like an earthquake. Everything is falling to pieces around me and she is keeping me grounded._

 _We move together like we have been lovers for years. I feel deep inside me that I know her. I know these lips like I know my own._

 _My bare back hits the bed softly and I am slightly stunned. I don't remember taking my clothes off. She washes every thought away as her cool tongue slides into my mouth with ease. Cool hands move up my naked thighs and I spread them accommodate her as she moves between them. There are no clothes between us._

 _When I pull back to breathe, she moves to my neck. I can't get a break from the red hot pleasure Victoria is giving me. I feel so feverish but her cold skin soothes my body deliciously._

 _"I have two gifts for you. I will give you the first now. The other when I finish," she purrs against my neck. I nod frantically. I'm slightly disappointed until I realize what is to be my first gift. "You must stay quiet."_

 _She moves down my body slowly. Her eyes never leave mine as her lips and tongue explore every inch of me. I grip my pillow tightly and squirm relentlessly. She is going to kill me, I muse._

 _As she reaches her destination, I feel a scream crawling up my throat. I rip the pillow from underneath my head and bury my face in it._

 _White hot pleasure explodes through me like a volcano. Her tongue is like a snake and my sanity is slipping away fast. White light bursts behind my eyes. My mind is short circuiting and my_ _muffled screams fall on deaf ears._

As I come down from my orgasm, I pant hard. The first time with her was better than anything I could have imagined. It only got better. Now, I wait up every night for her to visit me. She never stays. It is disappointing. The pull in my chest never gets better when she is away.

I'm eighteen now and a senior. She told me I would turned when I graduated. Until then, she can't stay.

We can't have anyone knowing that you know the secret, she had said. I want you to graduate first.

I sigh heavily.

"What's wrong," a voice says in the darkness.

I can hear the smile in her voice and my lips itch to return it.

My bed dips as she crawls toward me.

The lust awakens.

"I fucking hate school."


	2. West Coast

**I hope you're enjoying this peeps.**

Tennessee. I have lived here my entire life. Trees and farms. Deers running across the road unexpectedly. I had become very comfortable with this place. It held sentimental value due to Victoria. I met her in the woods behind my house as a child. My mother had been so angry when I came padding back to her. She didn't notice the huge smile on my face as I did.

Tennessee is my home. So when my mother told me I was moving to a small town in Washington with my older sister, I was furious.

I love my sister a lot. I really do. With that said, moving during my senior year is stupid. All of my friend were here in Tennessee. If I moved to Forks I wouldn't even have the motivation to get to know anyone. It's stupid.

The only thing I was looking forward to was Ashilan, my old sister. She was chill and would most likely drink with me any chance she got. I missed her a lot. She had helped my mother raise me. She is only 25 but she is like a second mother. I decided not to make my mother any stressed by fussing. She thought I was depressed and that my sister could help me so I conceded. Telling Victoria would be interesting.

"I have to tell you something," I say softly. My Victoria lie lazily across my chest with her head in the crook of my neck. She hums distractedly and runs her hand down my stomach. "I'm moving to Forks, Washington. You heard of it?"

She sits up quickly, looking vexed. My brows shoot into my hairline. I guess she does.

"A coven of vampires reside there. The Cullens. You can't move there," she growls quietly. My jaw drops. A coven of vampires in Forks. I had to go now. My sister is there alone.

"I have no choice, V. My mom is sending me there to love with my sister," I murmur. I smooth my hands across her naked torso. Her rumbling chest calms slightly but she still looked vexed.

"You are not going alone," she grumbles. I laughed quietly and pulled her down to me. Warmth filled my heart. This is what I wanted to hear.

"I would have kicked your ass if you refused to come with me. Or worse, broken up with you." We laugh heartily at this. Our bond was unbreakable. Breaking up would only cause me more pain.

As we walked into the lobby of the airport, rubbed my stomach. I fucking hate planes. I always felt like I was going to throw up the entire time. Victoria had rode with me, rubbing my back soothingly as I heaved. I almost slapped the pitiful look off her face. I am **not** weak.

We had decided to let her meet my sister with some deliberation. She refused at first but I convinced her with the knowledge that my sister was not a very open minded person when it came to the supernatural. Ashilan does not believe in ghosts and ghouls. She would rather live blissfully ignorant. We were quite different in that aspect, but we had complementary personalities. I don't think my mate is ready for our antics.

I looked around excitedly for my big sister. I knew she would be doing something extravagant like a cliche poster board. I was correct. Ashlian held up a huge poster with the words _Bighead_ written in big letters. I roll my eyes and pull Victoria along with a huge smile. I had missed her.

"Big head," Victoria whispers with a laugh bubbling up her throat. I growl quietly and pull her along faster.

"It's a stupid nickname I've had since a child."

As we came up to Ashilan, she squeals and basically tackles me. I hugged her back enthusiastically. We have always been very close. We talked on the phone a lot even though we were far away.

As I pull back to look at her I smile. My sister is gorgeous. Now that I'm looking at her, I'm taken aback. She reminds me of V. Besides the eyes and pale skin of course. It's weird. Her eyes are grey like mine and her skin is also deep caramel but slightly lighter than mine. She reveled in her eye color while I had just recently accepted its beauty.

"You've gotten so big. You're taller than me now," she gushes. My smile splits my face in half. I love being tall.

"You're still as thick as ever. Your ass has gotten out of hand," I laughed. She hit me on the arm and I pretended to call for security.

My sisters eyes finally went to Victoria and they widened.

"Who is this," she asks. I know that tone well. She thinks we're fucking. She's correct.

"This is my..girlfriend Victoria. She has family in Forks as well," I lie smoothly. I caught myself before I blurted mate. That would only cause confusion.

My sister grinned at me and made a few lude hand motions. We laughed hysterically.

"It's nice to meet you. Winter talks about you all the time," Victoria says with a dazzling smile. My sister blinks for a second before returning it. I grab my mate's hand and give it a squeeze. She is doing great.

When we get to my sister's house, I am surprised. It very big. I know she had a fashion business in Seattle but I didn't expect her to splurge on a huge house. We had grown up in apartments and small homes our entire lives. This was extravagant. My apprehension vanished immediately.

Victoria and I unload my copious amounts of bags and suitcases rather quickly. Once we got them up to my room I took time to examine it. The room was rather big. My sister had gotten me a king sized bed with black satin sheets and a huge white blanket. She knew me so well. My sister had a thing for interior design. As one could tell by the beautiful red curtains that hung in front of the window. The white carpet on the floor looked like it had never been walked on. There was a huge lamp in the corner beside a large wooden vanity dresser. My heart warms in my chest. I would have to repay her somehow.

"This is beautiful. Your sister loves you so much," Victoria says, coming up behind me. Her arms wrapped around my and I lean into her. "She is quite stunning."

I laugh and turn in her arms. Her face is pinched up like she is thinking hard about something.

"I know. Guys back home never left her alone. Girls didn't either actually," I explained. Victoria's expression deepened as she thought about something. I frown.

"What's wrong?"

She sighs heavily and pulls me to the bed to sit down.

"Have you ever heard of Succubi," she says slowly. My brows shoot up in surprise and my frown worsens.

"Are you saying my sister is a slut demon," I growled. How dare her talk shit about my sister. Victoria shook her head at me and smiled. This made me angrier.

"No, little one. Succubi aren't "sluts". They consume energy from beings through sex or lustful feelings. They are highly attractive and most of them have gray or blue eyes. They change when they begin to feed or their powers awaken..," she elaborated. My heart dropped in my chest as I thought on this. Was she saying that we were both Succubi?

I thought on my past as we sat on my bed. I didn't see myself as that attractive. I felt like I had unique beauty. I never really had to work out but my body was rather toned and tight.

I thought on my relationships with girls.

A lot of girls came after me. Guys as well which is weird. I look like a guy most of the time and I'm not attracted to them other than to have sex.

What about sex? My first time had been a drunken threesome. I just laid on the ground as they attacked my body with vigor. It was great but I never thought on it. My mate had told me that my eyes flashed when we made love but I never believed her.

I had been told that my touch was magical by a few people since I was a child. I used to get paid quarters to give massages when I was younger. Even Victoria could not resist my touch.

When I think over my life it is not normal at all. My eyes widen. All the lust that visits me daily is not normal. I thought it had to do with my mate by now that I think about it it's not. I've always had uncontrollable arousal at times. I usually have to masturabate four times a day at the least.

"You may have to do some more research but I think you and your sister are definitely Succubi. If that is true then she has awakened and you have not. Even though you have the lust of a newborn vampire," my mate's voice bleeds into laughter. My smile is strained as I think about what this means.

I pull out my phone and type in Succubi lore. I scroll down until I find a good source and tap the link.

 _Succubi are demons descended from Lilith. They possessed heightened strength, superior eyesight, and alluring beauty/auras when awakened. Most Succubi awaken after adolescence. Their powers become known upon feeding consciously for the first time. Succubi most commonly have grey, blue, or golden eyes. When Succubi awaken their eyes become black and inky. Many cultures from around the world describe them as "black depths with not end in sight". Succubi feed through kissing, sex, and empathically. Feelings of lust from people around them feed the succubus._

 _Signs that you may be a Succubus include: uncontrollable lust, attracting both men and women copiously despite sexual orientation, waking up highly aroused most nights, gray or blue eyes, no need for exercise, an alluring singing voice, and heightened strength, hearing, and sight._

I locked my phone and sat stunned. I had every one of these characteristics. I had thought that my sister and I had birth defects. That I had a high metabolism or I was just rather strong. I felt tears coming to my eyes.

Victoria's arms wrap around me and I lay my head in the crook in her neck.

"Everything is going to be fine. I have been suspicious for a while but meeting your sister only confirmed it," she murmured quietly. I nod my head and sigh as she kisses my forehead. Heat rolls through my body unexpectantly and I gasp. How am I aroused right now?

Victoria laughs as she feels my lust and I blush heavily.

"It's getting worse," she chuckles. I frown heavily and then an idea pops into my head.

"The site said I can awaken by feeding consciously. Would it hurt you," I whisper. She looks at my in surprise and then she smirks.

"I'm a vampire, sweety. I'll be fine," she purrs. The lust deepens as I watch her tongue peek out to lick her luscious lips.

I bite my lip and relax as she moves closer to me. I think about feeding and feeling her energy flow through me. Something deep inside me awakens and feel the hunger inside me roaring. I grab her by the neck and pull her lips to mine. Our lips move together in an ancient dance that we know so well. As she slips that expert tongue into my mouth I moan and feel something in the back of my mind snap.

Suddenly, I feel fire coursing through my veins. I can feel my eyes flash and they snap open when my mate moans wantonly. I pull back and flick my eyes down. There is a blue, glowing flow of what I assume is energy coming from her mouth and into mine. I want to stop but the lust and hunger flares dangerously. I moan and dive deeper into the kiss. Victoria's hands travel all over my body. I can feel something inside me changing. My body feels stronger. I can hear my sister moving around downstairs in the kitchen.

"Winter, bring your girlfriend downstairs so y'all can eat," she yells. I pull back immediately, gasping. It sounded like she was speaking in my ear.

Victoria's eyes are heavily lidded. She looks like she wants to jump me. I can feel the lust coursing through her and I can feel the blackness seeping into my eyes.

My mate is exquisite. I have never seen her like I am now. My eyes feel new. It feels like I am seeing for the first time.

"Bighead, get the hell down here. Y'all can stop fucking for two seconds," Ashilan yells.

I chuckle at how accurate she is and stand.

Victoria's eyes follow me hungrily. She looks dazed.

"Come on, V. It's time to act human," I rasp. She shakes her head quickly and takes an unneeded breath.

"Okay..we are continuing that as soon as possible," she purrs. As she prowls past me I stare at her ass in wonder.

 _We definitely are._

 **I changed the lore of the Succubi slightly to fit my liking because that's what we do here. ;)**


	3. Aftermath

**Two in one day bitch. Enjoy;)**

Starting school a month after the first day of school is cool I guess. I mean the stares that I got could have been worse you know? No. You don't. Because they were already as bad as they could get. I could feel the lust and intrigue rolling off the kids in the hallway. It was a nice little appetizer but then again it's disgusting. They don't even know me and yet they're reduced o blithering idiots. Sometimes I wish I had never awakened but then I again it could use it to my advantage.

I stopped and leaned against the wall to gaze at my schedule. It seems that I have English first. My lips twitched into a smile. I love English. As I searched for the room, I declined all the drooling idiots and semi hot girls that offered to help me. Ugh, I miss Victoria.

When I stepped into the room, the teacher looked ready to scold me for being late but he choked on his words. This doesn't stop him from making me introduce myself to the class.

I roll my haunting eyes.

"Hello, I'm Winter Wallace. I moved here from Tennessee to live with my sister, Ashilan Wallace. Y'all may know her," I say in a bored tone. I don't really care about anything except getting through the day. I need lady loves.

"Thank you, Winter. You may sit down beside Ms. Swan," the teacher announces. I look around the room and see a brown haired girl with her arm raised. She's blushing furiously.

I smirk. This will be fun.

Once I sit down, listen to the teacher halfway. This girl's emotions are haywire. She's feeling scared and curious with an undertone of lust. I'm rather chill with the energy she's feeding me but the curiousity and fear is odd.

"I'm Bella," she croaks out before blushing. I look at her with a raised brow. What's with all the blushing?

"Winter. You know that already," I murmur, distractedly.

As I write, I can see her watching me. She tries to do it discreetly but fails. I guess that's a human thing. (Not that I'm not somewhat human.)I get fed up with it quickly.

"What is it, Bella," I groan. She's getting on my fucking nerves.

She pales and stutters for a second.

"I.. just. Your eyes," she says finally. I take a deep breath and blink at her.

"Birth defect." My voice is quiet and final.

I turn back to my paper and continue writing my story about finding my soul mate. Of course I don't say my name in it but I do of course tell my story. I'm sure the teacher will love to read some lesbian loving.

The next period is art and I am thrilled. Art is one of my favorite things. I can't really draw but I have an eye. I love photography with a passion. Everything is beautiful in its own right.

I am forced to introduce myself again before being seated. The girl, Rosalie Hale, is way in the back but I see her clear as day. She is beyond gorgeous but that isn't what intrigues me. She's obviously one of the Cullens that Victoria educated me on. An animal feeder.

I sit down casually and keep my eyes on the teacher. I can feel this vampires annoyance coursing through me. I search deeper, finding curiosity and a hint of lust. Just a hint. Well I am officially offended. I scowl unconsciously and cross my legs. I guess I'll have to revel in the lust of the other students who keep glancing at me.

The teacher hands out drawing notebooks to draw in and I get a new blank one. I open it and know exactly what I'm going to draw. My mate of course. As I begin, I feel eyes boring into the side of my head. I close my eyes as they flash dangerously. God, why do people have to stare.

"Why are your eyes that color," Rosalie whispers, suspiciously. I take deep breath and turn to her. Her eyes are black now. Hmm, not good. When Victoria's so that its lust or thirst. This woman ain't horny.

"It's a birth defect and I'm getting tired of being asked. What's wrong with yours," I say with a glare. She glares back with intensity and I hold it. Her eyebrow raises at me and I return it.

A smile twitches at her lips and she looks away. It seems she's not as bad as I thought.

"You said you moved here from Tennessee. What part," she asks quietly. Her voice is disinterested but I can feel her genuine curiosity.

"I'm from west Tennessee. Near Memphis and Jackson. You been to Tennessee," I query. I'm sure she has but it's proper etiquette to ask. As I wait for an answer, I draw the outline of my gorgeous mates face reverently. I miss her.

"Yes, my hu- boyfriend is from Tennessee. My father adopted him from there," she says quietly. I glance at her with a smile when she trips up on the word husband. The love she is radiating is very soothing. Finally, someone that understands how it feels to have a mate. I wish I could gush about my mate but I keep it down. "Who are you drawing," she asks suddenly.

I gaze at my half finished drawing with pursed lips. I had thought I couldn't draw but I know Victoria like the back of my hand.

"My girlfriend, Victoria," I whisper. Rosalie looks at me curiously and then nods.

"Does she go here?" She sounds interested but there is underlying suspicion.

"No, she's 21. She works with my sister in Seattle," I lie. I pride myself in being smooth in my lies. She tilts her head and then nods before returning to her drawing of her husband.

Lunch comes and I am totally prepared. My stomach is growling like a wild beast.

As I walk into the lunch room, I almost miss the eyes following. I stride over to the food and begin piling food onto my tray like mad. Sure, I get energy from feeding off of people, but I'm still somewhat human. And guess what? Humans gotta eat.

Once I finish I begin walking towards an empty table. Before I can get there I'm intercepted.

"Hey, I'm Mike. You wanna sit with me and my friends," he says, grinning. I want to throw up. The boy's arousal is thick and disgusting.

"She feels disgusted by him for some reason," a male voice says from across the room. I balk. It's a vampire of course but he's an empath. This school sucks.

"No, I would rather sit alone," I say with a fake smile. The boy frowns and opens his mouth to speak only to be interrupted.

"Hey, Winter. You want to sit with my family," Rosalie says with a scowl in the boys direction. That was quick, I muse. I breathe a sigh of relief.

"Yes. Thank you."

When we get to her table, I notice Bella Swan sitting with a bronze haired boy. His eyes are narrowed at me like he is trying to figure out something. I keep my surprise down with much effort.

The others look cool enough so I sit down.

"I guess introductions are in order. Guys, this is Winter. Winter this Alice, Jasper, my boyfriend Emmett, Edward, and Bella," Rosalie says with an eye roll. I smirk at her before looking at her coven mates.

Alice looks like she's about to burst with excitement. Jasper looks nice enough but he looks rather pained. Emmett is smirking at me and Rosalie like mad. I wonder what that's about. I feel for him and his lust is palpable. Jesus. I close my eyes as they flash and hide it by taking a sip of my milk.

"Why did you move here," Edward says suspiciously. I look at him with a scowl.

"Because I wanted to. Is there a problem," I sneer. Bella looks surprised. I smirk at her and turn back to my food. Edward's suspiciousness and annoyance spikes.

"Rose, I see why you like her. She's fucking baddass," Emmett booms. I wince and rub my ears as Rosalie smacks his head. I laugh out loud.

"Damn, you like it rough huh?" Rosalies expression causes me and Emmett to snicker.

"You have no idea," he whispers conspiratorially. I fist bump him with a smirk. He's pretty cool.

I catch Alice's eye across the table and raise a brow. She's staring at me like I'm the most interesting person ever. It's kinda weird.

"So you're from the south too," she says, bouncing in her seat. I smile as I think about my hometown. I'm from the south alright.

"Definitely, ever been to Tennessee," I say with a genuine smile. She nods excitedly.

"Have you ever been to Biloxi," she asks. I nod thoughtfully. My mom used to take me to the beach down there.

"Yeah. I used to swim there as a kid." She giggles and looks super happy. I look on curiously. She must have grown up there or something.

"Have you ever been to Texas," Jasper asks in a strained voice. I can hear the accent in his voice. Texas through and through. I shake my head.

"I've never been but my Mamma has. She said it was like going back in time," I say thoughtfully. I had always wanted to go.

He smiles and nods in agreement. The way his family looks at him I assume he doesn't often. I can feel his hunger. He must be new to the diet.

I go back to eating like an animal. It's disgusting but it's all I have. The Cullens stare at me. I glare them and then an idea pops into my head.

"Why ain't y'all eating? Aren't y'all hungry," I asked innocently. It's the human thing to ask, I think. They spout a couple of excuses and I hold back laughter. Jasper raises his brows at me and I wink. His lips twitch into a small frown. I go back to meal.

"I think she knows something," Edward hisses at vampire speed. I smirk as I chew my food. Of course he thinks I can't hear him. He needs to learn not to underestimate people.

"I can't read her mind." I almost choke on my fries. What?

Rosalie pats my back but her face is pinched up. "Just like Bella. But how," she says.

"I can't see her future but Jasper can feel her emotions," Alice whines. I feel like my head is going to explode. Victoria didn't tell me this shit. What the fuck is life?

"She's feeling loads of shock. I think she can hear us," Jasper says. I glare at him and he looks surprised at the intensity.

"Yes, I can hear you now speak up," I say with a scowl. Their expressions are filled with confusion. Rosalie and Edward look pissed.

"What are you?" I scoff. What am I? If they don't know then I guess I could show them.

I let my eyes fill with blackness and turn to look at Bella. She looks scared and then it's gone. Lust overtakes her being. I smirk darkly as the other vampires growl. Jasper's control is threadbare. He looks ready to pounce. Just as she's about to come toward me. I let her go. Edward's growling is laughable.

"As you can see I'm not human. I'm a 18 year old Succubus. I don't plan on killing anyone. Or taking your mates. I have my own," I say in a monotone voice. They look shocked and awed. Edward looks pissed and Bella looks embarrassed.

"We know Succubi. They are cousins of ours up in Denali," Rosalie says finally. She is looking at me with intrigue. I expected more anger but it seems she understands how much I love my mate. I start when I realize what she said. They know more people like me and my sister. Granted my sister doesn't know but still.

"You know people like me," I whisper. They nod. This is great. "I want to meet them. I've only recently awakened and it's very hard sometimes to control my hunger. My sister doesn't even know she's one."

They gave me glances of understanding, even Edward. I guess these Succubi shared some of there experiences.

"I will inform Carlisle and we will call them down to meet with you. You may bring your mate if you wish. She will be safe," Rosalie says with a comforting hand on my shoulder. I smile and then it drops. I wasn't supposed to let them know what I am.

 _Victoria is going to kill me._


End file.
